


in tandem

by wrenrouge



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Ch 401 spoilers, Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Sap this is all sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:15:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25237564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrenrouge/pseuds/wrenrouge
Summary: Kuroo has a flight to catch. If only Kenma wasn't so distracting to his heart.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 40
Kudos: 271
Collections: HQ ships and more, Work's I've Finished





	in tandem

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in a frenzy because I needed this scenario so badly. I hope you all enjoy my labor of sap.

"Did you pack everything already?" 

"I'm missing one thing, actually." 

"And what would that be?" 

"You." 

Kenma's glad Kuro's too busy straightening his suit in the bedroom mirror, or he would've, without a doubt, teased him for the obvious blush developing on his face. "You know I can't go. I have streaming and meeting schedules to keep, and the cats need someone to feed them." 

"Yeah, I know, you're a busy man." Kuro chuckles as he finishes checking for blemishes on his face. He turns around to where Kenma sits on the bed with his Nintendo Switch in his hands. "Still wish you could come though. I'm sure chibi-chan would agree." He says as he gets to work on his tie. 

"Let me help you with that." Kenma changes the subject as he sets aside his console, getting up from the bed to walk towards Kuro. He doesn't say anything as he begins to work on Kuro's tie. Likewise, his partner remains quiet, allowing Kenma to work with his careful fingers as he ties a neat knot around his neck. 

"I'm going to miss you, you know?" Kuro breaks the silence as Kenma finishes the knot. 

"It's only a week, Kuro. You can survive that long, we've been separated for longer." 

"That doesn't mean I liked any of those times. Besides, I'm gonna miss this perky ass of yours." He squeezes Kenma's behind for emphasis, earning a glare from his beloved. 

"Wasn't last night enough to keep you sated until next week?" Kenma thinks of the clothes strewn around their room, he thinks of the fresh new bite marks on each other's skin, he thinks of the feeling of Kuro's skin as it glided with his, he thinks of the breathy moans he released when Kuro kissed and touched him on his most intimate parts. "We did stay up  _ all  _ night after all, as an early birthday present." 

"You wound me, Kenma, if you think I'll ever get enough of you." Kuro feigns offense. 

"I think you made it clear that you never would." Kenma flashes his left hand at Kuro, engagement ring fitting snugly on Kenma's ring finger. 

Kuro takes Kenma's hand into his own, bringing it up to his lips to kiss the ring he had proposed with the night before. "You made me the happiest man alive when you said yes." He smiles against Kenma's fingers, "And everyday you make me happier." 

Kenma uses his free hand to grab Kuro by the tie he had just secured, yanking his fiancé down to eye level. "You're such a sap." 

"What do you plan to do about it?" Kuro challenges, smugness radiating off him in waves. 

Kenma leans forward further, lips ghosting against Kuro's, "This," and he closes the gap between them, eyes closing as he focuses on the feel of Kuro's lips on his own. They move in tandem, the fluidity of their motions coming from countless times of repetition. And yet, Kenma will never get tired of repeating the same dance with Kuro, in fact, he only wants to do it again, and again, and again. 

He tugs harder on the tie in his hand as Kuro slides his hand behind Kenma's head, their mouths parting even more as they pull each other in for a deeper kiss. Kenma eventually let's go of the piece of fabric in favor of wrapping his arms around Kuro's neck, carding his fingers through Kuro's soft wavy mess of hair. Kuro breaks the kiss only to wrap his arm around Kenma's waist to bring his body flush against his, preferring to leave wet kisses all throughout the column of Kenma's neck. He gets to Kenma's clavicle and stretches the collar of the too big t-shirt he's wearing, which Kenma stole from him to begin with, and gets to work on lavishing Kenma even more. 

"Kuro," Kenma whines, but not making an effort to leave Kuro's arms, "Stop, you're going to rumple your suit," he says as he helps Kuro yank his t-shirt down even more. 

"You say that like we've never ruined one of my suits before, kitten." Kuro whispers against a newly forming love bite on Kenma's collarbone. 

"Tetsurou." Kenma tries again, very aware of what calling Kuro by his given name does to him, "You're going to miss your flight." 

Kuro only lifts Kenma's shirt up to drag his nails against Kenma's exposed back. "I'll buy another ticket and book another flight. We have the funds." 

Kenma rolls his eyes before prying himself off Kuro's arms. They're both breathless from their heavy petting, and if Kuro's trip wasn't important, Kenma would have gladly continued their activities and leveled them up even more. But they had a job to do, and Kenma knew Kuro was wholeheartedly invested in their project. "You have to go now," he says, as he fixes and tidies Kuro's suit once more. 

"You'll message me everyday though, right?" 

Kenma smiles tenderly up at Kuro as he brushes off the last wrinkles on his suit jacket, "Every hour if I have to." 

"Don't forget to eat three times a day and hydrate regularly as well." Kuro grins as he bends down to kiss Kenma's scrunched up nose in reaction to his statement. "Also don't forget to feed our cat children, DLC and DHA." 

"Kuro, I'm a grown man, I know how to take care of the house."

"You said that last time and I came back to half the kitchen being scorched." 

"It's not my fault fire is hot, and I fixed it, didn't I?"

"You're such a pain." Kuro snorts. "You're lucky you're so cute." 

"Kuro, your flight leaves in three hours." 

Kuro only leans down to peck Kenma on the lips, "Love you." 

"Love you too, now go, you're going to be late." Kenma pushes him gently toward the hallway outside their bedroom. 

"I'm going, I'm going." Kuro says, mirth in his tone, "I'll text you once I get to the airport."

They're by the entrance to their house, Kuro's suitcase behind him, when he grabs Kenma's hand once more to brush his lips against the platinum band on his ring finger. "I love you."

"You already said that." Kenma says, trying to ignore the heat on his cheeks. His hand curls briefly around Kuro's before dropping away. "I love you, too."

Kuro grins, "I love you."

"You're just saying it to hear me say it back now, you ass." Kenma scowls, "Go do your job." 

Kenma steers Kuro to the door, gently pushing him out, but then Kuro pauses with his hand on the doorknob, and turns around to kiss him one more time. Luckily, Kenma was already leaning forward to meet him halfway. 

**Author's Note:**

> Haikyuu Chapter 401 really went ahead and dipped me down and kissed me so sweetly. ;v; 
> 
> Kudos and Comments are much appreciated, thank you for the read!! 
> 
> Find me:  
> Tumblr: [@wrenrouge](http://wrenrouge.tumblr.com/)  
> Twitter: [@wrenrouge](http://twitter.com/wrenrouge)  
> CuriousCat: [@wrenrouge](https://curiouscat.me/wrenrouge)


End file.
